Field of the Invention
This invention relates to potato seed planting apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus having multiple row/planting units that simultaneously create furrows in subjacent soil, discharge potato seed from a supply thereof at controlled time intervals into the furrows, and cover the discharged seed continuously as the apparatus is advanced in a travel path. The invention is also directed to a method of using the apparatus.
Background Art
A number of different row/planting unit designs currently exist for planting potato seed continuously as the row/planting units are advanced over a field. The overall construction and operation of potato seed planting apparatus incorporating these row/planting units are basically the same, as shown schematically in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, the potato seed planting apparatus 10 consists of a frame 12 carried upon a support 14, that typically has a wheeled construction. The frame 12 is connected to a towing vehicle 16 that is operated to advance the apparatus 10 in a travel path.
The apparatus 10 incorporates a plurality of row/planting units 18, of like construction, supported upon the frame 12 in laterally spaced relationship. Each row/planting unit 18 is designed to plant individual potato seeds, from a supply 20 thereof, into a single furrow/planting row. The seeds from the supply 20 are accumulated in one or more containers 22 from which the seeds are delivered to the row/planting units 18.
Each row/planting unit 18 has a soil handling assembly 24 that creates a furrow for potato seed in the subjacent soil and redistributes the soil to cover the potato seed after it is discharged into the furrow.
A discharge assembly 26 causes individual potato seeds to be serially discharged into the furrows as the apparatus 10 is advanced. The seed discharge assembly 26 is continuously supplied through a seed feeding assembly 28 that controllably delivers potato seed from the container(s) 22 thereto.
The seed discharge assembly 26 and seed feeding assembly 28 are operated by one or more drives 30, operated as by a power take-off 32 on the towing vehicle 16.
In the basic construction, one or more sensors 34 identify the speed of the towing vehicle 16 and generate a representative signal that controls operation of the drive(s) 30 so that the potato seed is discharged at controlled time intervals correlated to the speed of the towing vehicle 16, thereby to cause the potato seed to be planted at regular predetermined distance intervals.
In this basic construction, the row/planting units 18 are interconnected so that they function in the same manner with uniform time interval seed discharge to effect the same distance interval planting of potato seeds in as many rows as there are row/planting units 18 as the row/planting units 18 advance in straight paths. This basic construction has been used to date since it performs adequately in planting over the majority of an area of most field layouts. That is because the apparatus will perform most of the planting over extended straight travel paths such that no changing of the discharge time intervals from one row to the next is critical.
One drawback with uniform operation of row/planting units is that the distance interval between planted potato seeds from one row to the next varies undesirably as turns are navigated. As turning is carried out, the row/planting units move in arcs with different radii as a result of which the potato seeds discharging at constant time intervals are caused to be placed in furrows at different distance intervals.
Another limitation that this conventional construction has is that it does not permit prescription planting based upon variations in potato seed placement, from one row to the next, as dictated by uneven yields determined from one or more prior planting seasons.
The first problem is often dealt with by interrupting operation of the row/planting units when sharp turns or turn-arounds are performed. In certain field configurations, this could lead to a significant loss in yield. The alternative is to continue with the uneven planting which may, again depending upon the configuration of the field, lead to a significant waste of potato seed.
In spite of the above-described problems that have existed for decades in the industry, those planting potato seeds have continued to use existing designs given the unavailability of alternative constructions.